


I'd choose you every time

by The_Music_Gay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, The rest of the gang knows that Carmilla is proposing to laura, This is pure fluff, carmilla is just so in love with laura, laura has no clue, laura is just so in love with carmilla, proposal that you never knew you needed, the proposal au that no one asked for, this may make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Music_Gay/pseuds/The_Music_Gay
Summary: The proposal au that no one asked for but I wrote cause it was bugging me and was never bothered to post until now.Carmilla is going to propose to Laura and everyone but Laura knows that this is going to happen. Basically, it's the au that I wanted to read but couldn't find so I got off my lazy ass and wrote it myself.





	I'd choose you every time

**Author's Note:**

> I am back but instead of updating my many other fics that I haven't touched in centuries I write and post another one. I get to meet Natasha Negovanlis this weekend and I'm going to give her this fic to read (I hope that doesn't sound creepy) among other things (the wonder that is caramel tim tams). 
> 
> But other than that I hope you guys love this fic or enjoy reading it because in my opinion this is one of the best ones that I've written.

It was time. 6 years since they first met at Stiles University. 6 years since they first defeated the Dean. 1 year since Elle came back and nearly got Carmilla’s life spark and Carmilla came back as a vampire but who cares about the details?

 

It was finally time. They saved the world over and over again. They kissed. They fought. They broke up. They died and came back to life so yes, it's been a wild ride for them both but they did it together. With their friends of course. 

 

It was time for Carmilla to finally propose to Laura. The love of her existence. Laura was the one who made Carmilla want to be better. Made her want to save the world and finally defeat her mother.

 

And yes, she hated Laura for some of it but those qualities that she hated became qualities that made Laura, Laura. And soon, the very qualities that she despised, she grew to love. 

 

She never stopped loving Laura. Even through all the stupid decisions she made when they were at Silas together, she never, not even for a moment, stopped loving Laura. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she did. 

 

Now, surrounded by her friends, She was finally going to ask the girl she was so hopelessly in love with, to marry her. With Lafontaine filming on their phone and the rest of the gang knowing what was going to happen in these next few moments, she knew it wasn't going to be a night that she was never going to forget. 

 

She steadies her breathing. Trying to think of how to put into words the intensity of her feelings for Laura.

 

The ring box sits snug in the pocket of her hoodie that she stole from Laura long ago. Everyone is dressed in trackies and hoodies. Laura being dressed in her old Silas University hoodie and a pair of old pants.

 

They spent the evening playing board games and card games but it was finally time for Carmilla to ask Laura. They were finally about to play their messed up version of charades. 

 

It was finally their turn. Kirsch and Danny had just gone while Lafontaine and Perry went first while Mel just sat to the side keeping score of the game and who was winning while making sure no one was cheating. 

 

She ‘pulled’ out her slip of paper for what she was supposed to do but it was blank. 

 

Carmilla puts up two fingers for the two words of  _ Marriage proposal _ . 

 

Laura yells out that the thing is two words, which Carmilla answers with a smile and a nod of her head. 

 

Then Carmilla holds up five figures for the number of syllables in the two words which Laura quickly gets then Carmilla pulls out the ring and gets down on one knee. 

 

Laura gasps in surprise, while the rest of the room plummets into an anticipation filled silence. 

 

“Laura, from the moment I walked into our dorm room, something inside of me was already convinced that I was going to love you until we both grow old but I refused to believe that this girl, this adorable, annoying, nerdy, chip of a girl that I had to share a room with and then ultimately be kidnapped by was going to be the girl that I was going to love forever.”

 

A tear slides down Laura’s face. Kirsch, Danny and Mel sit there with shit-eating grins while Laf and Perry continued to record the proposal, grinning so Carmilla and Laura can watch it later and cherish forever. 

 

“My heart was your’s long before I knew you. My love for you is centuries old even though I didn’t know that I loved you, Laura, I will always love you even when we fight and we get angry at each other, I will always love you no matter what I say.”

 

This is what sends Laura out into full blown tears. Carmilla is trying desperately to hold back the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes because if she cries she isn’t going to get through this. 

 

“The thing is cupcake, we’ve waited too long for this. We’ve battled against an anglerfish god and won, vengeful goddesses who wanted to put hell on Earth, death goddesses and their riddles and games. A school board filled with supernatural creatures and a Vordenberg who has lived longer than all our lives combined, but we did it together. We did it side by side despite our differences. And even when we hated each other, we loved each other. We did it together and I want us to keep doing it together.”

 

A single stubborn tear escapes onto Carmilla’s cheeks. 

 

“I read a book once because I was bored and as I was reading it, I found a quote that always stuck with me because it was like the author was talking about us,”

 

_ “ _ I didn’t fall in love with you, Laura. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open choosing to take every step along the way, even though sometimes it didn’t look like that”. I never believed in fate or destiny because here I was, still broken from the heartbreak that Elle caused but then I met you and then I started to believe that we  _ are _ fated to do things that we’d choose anyway and the thing is, Laura,  _ I’d _ choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you over and over again because no one else completes and challenges me the way that you do.”

 

There was not a dry eye in the room. If anyone said otherwise they'd be lying. 

 

Carmilla and Laura have happy tears streaming down their faces. Mel and Danny are trying to hide the fact that they are crying but Kirsch, Laf and Perry don’t care at all but Carmilla and Laura aren’t paying any attention to anyone one else but each other.

 

“Cupcake, we’ve done so many things together like saving the world over and over again but the thing that I want to do most in the world is having the honor of calling you my wife so will you, Laura Eileen Hollis marry me?” Carmilla asks, finishing with a bated breath. 

 

Laura surges forward and connects her lips with Carmilla because she is at a loss for words. 

 

“Yes…” Laura finally chokes out, nodding vigorously. 

 

“Yes. I will marry you Carmilla but first…” Laura asks as she slides something out of her pocket. A red box. 

 

When Laura opens in it is a simple silver ring. She gets down on one knee so she is face to face with Carmilla. 

 

“Will you marry me Carmilla Karnstein?”

 

Carmilla’s jaw drops and then the both of them start laughing and crying at the same time. Laf, Perry, Kirsch, Mel and Danny are looking at Laura and Carmilla with a hopeful expression.  

 

“Yes, I will. I will marry you, Laura.” Carmilla finally says. 

 

Carmilla leans forward again and connects her lips with Laura’s. 

 

When they finally break Carmilla takes Laura’s hand so she can put the ring on her finger. It’s a simple rose gold band with a small diamond in the middle. It fits perfectly on Laura’s ring finger. 

 

“May I?” Laura asks. 

 

It's a simple question but it makes Carmilla smile and her eyes twinkle in the lamp light of their apartment. 

 

Carmilla places her hand on top of Laura’s. Laura takes the ring out of the box and places it on Carmilla’s ring finger. 

 

Both of them smiling, caught up in their own little bubble where everything and everyone else has faded into background noise. 

 

“I will always choose you, Carmilla.” Laura whispers. 

 

“I'll always choose you, Laura.” Carmilla whispers back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Laura proposing to Carmilla. What a twist that I hope you guys weren't expecting and the ending. OMG my heart strings when I was writing that. Thank you to my amazing beta who edited this cause I can't spell or grammar for my life soo yeah. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic and any constructive criticism is welcomed and maybe while you are here and you liked this maybe go read my other fics while your at at it but I'll see you guys next time I kick myself in my ass to write the next chapter for my fics.


End file.
